


Fishing for Attention

by SoFastSoNumb



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Fluff, Other, Playing ACNH, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFastSoNumb/pseuds/SoFastSoNumb
Summary: “Hmm?” Kento hums in reply, and I can tell I didn't manage to breach into his bubble of concentration. His face is lit up by the screen of his Nintendo Switch, illuminating his perfect lips and cheekbones in a pale blue hue.
Relationships: Nakajima Kento/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Je-united Spring Exchange 2020





	Fishing for Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaken/gifts).



> Hello~ I’m sorry this is so short, but I hope you can still like it recipient ><

“What are you doing?” I know I sound whiny, but he's swallowed up by that thing all the time and I'm getting bored. My phone games aren't nearly interesting enough to keep me that busy.  
“Hmm?” Kento hums in reply, and I can tell I didn't manage to breach into his bubble of concentration.  
His face is lit up by the screen of his Nintendo Switch, illuminating his perfect lips and cheekbones in a pale blue hue.  
“What are you doing?” I repeat, a little louder, reaching over to nudge his upper arm with my phone.  
“I'm fishing,” Kento replies, glancing up with a tiny smile before returning his attention to the screen.  
“... Okay,” I say, even though I don't know what that means. “Are you, uhm... catching any nice fish?”  
“Not yet,” Kento says, frowning at the screen. “But it's raining and I really want to catch a rare one.”  
“... Is it like real life fishing? Like, you just stande there with a rod?” I ask, crawling closer over the couch cushion to watch his screen, where a tiny animated character with blue hair is holding a fishing rod.  
“Oh yeah, I've been doing it for like an hour now,” Kento nods, like it's nothing weird, and I have to laugh.  
“For real?” I laugh, because I did think that there was something more to it in this game.  
Of course I've heard of it, everyone's crazy for it now that there's nothing else to do with your time besides wash your hands and stay put on the couch. But I don't have a Switch and I prefer games that have a plotline. I wasn't even much one for The Sims when I was a kid.  
But Kento's been absorbed in this game for almost a week straight, and even though I don't think it's something for me, I'm getting kind of jealous of that gaming console by now.  
“Totally,” Kento agrees, finally looking up from the screen as his character pulls up a fish that he's clearly not happy with. “It's more fun than it sounds.”  
“So what do you do, exactly?” I ask, raising my eyebrows now that he's actually looking at me. “You're so focused it's like you're saving the world.”  
“I'm just tending to my home,” Kento smiles, and he looks so genuinely excited that I can't help but smile back. “I grew these great flowers yesterday.”  
“I'm sure you did,” I agree, and even if I meant it to be a little patronizing, it simply comes out soft. “I just don't see how it can be so much fun to just walk around and water flowers and fish.”  
“You should get the game, you'll be obsessed too, I promise,” Kento says, then laughs at my unimpressed facial expression. “And I would tease you endlessly when you're the one fishing for more than an hour.”  
“Not that interested, thanks,” I say, and he smiles.  
“You're surprisingly negative today,” he tells me, and as he glances down at his screen, I find myself frowning.  
“I'm a little jealous of your game,” I finally say, and he laughs, a beautiful laugh as he simply puts the console down on the living room table and turns to me.  
“Am I neglecting you?” he asks, and he does look a little sheepish. I've already forgiven him as he cups my face with his warm hands.  
“Yes,” I agree, trying to keep up the frown for show, but I'm already starting to smile.  
“Well, that won't do,” he says, and I can feel the words touch my lips along with his breath as he leans in.  
And as he kisses me, I figure that no matter how many hours he spends with that game, I'm his number one priority.


End file.
